Thomas
Thomas and Gordon |last_appearance = Thomas and his Friends |creator(s) = Rev. W. Awdry |uk_voice_actor = Ben Small John Hasler |us_voice_actor = Martin Sherman Joseph May |other_voice_actors = Eddie Glen Ringo Starr John Bellis Kerry Shale |name = Thomas |title = Thomas the Tank Engine |nicknames = * Little Thomas * Blue Puffball * Mr. Blue Tank Engine * Nia's Friend * Tommo * Little Engine |gender = Male |country_of_origin = * England * Island of Sodor |affiliation = *North Western Railway *Ffarquhar Branch Line *Steam Team |basis = LB&SCR E2 class |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Tank Engine |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = 0-6-0T |wheels = 6 |top_speed = 50 mph |designer(s) = L.B. Billinton |builder(s) = Brighton Works |year_built = 1915 |year_rebuilt = 1960 |arrived_on_sodor = 1915 |number = *NWR 1 *LB&SCR 70 |railway = *North Western Railway *London, Brighton and South Coast Railway |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt }} Thomas is a blue tank engine who works on the North Western Railway. He originally worked as the station pilot at the Big Station but longed to leave his yard to go out and see the world. After helping to rescue James from a nasty accident, Thomas was rewarded with two new coaches, Annie and Clarabel and was given the responsibility of running the Ffarquhar Branch Line. He works there to this day. Biography ''The Railway Series'' Details of Thomas' arrival on the North Western Railway in 1915 are mostly undocumented and it is unknown exactly how he turned up on Sodor. The most popular theory put forward, however, is that he was sent to Sodor in a wartime mix-up.RWS "Sodor: Reading Between the Lines" His driver and fireman got along well with the local people and married Sudrian women. By 1920, neither one wanted to leave the Island or their beloved engine. During an inquiry, Topham Hatt found out that the LB&SCR had written off Thomas as being "lost on war service". Rather than face complications resulting from a change in their books, the LB&SCR quietly sold Thomas to the North Western Railway for a "nominal sum".RWS "The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways" Thomas originally worked as the station pilot at Vicarstown, shunting trains for the bigger engines on the main line to take out. He enjoyed teasing the other engines, especially Gordon, who he would quietly sneak up on and whistle loudly at while Gordon dozed on a siding. Eventually, Gordon managed to get back at Thomas by pulling out of the station before he could be uncoupled from his coaches, dragging him down the line at a tremendous speed. Thomas vowed to never tease Gordon again. Perhaps as a result of his brief excursion beyond his boundaries, Thomas longed to see more of the world and become a part of it and became jealous of the bigger engines for having the chance to pull trains. On an occasion when Henry fell ill, Thomas took his morning passenger train since there were no other engines available, much to his delight. However, for unknown reasons, Thomas left the station before he could be coupled to his train, leaving behind the coaches, the passengers, and their luggage. Thomas was not aware of his mistake until he was stopped by a signalman who asked where his train was. Ashamed and humiliated, Thomas returned to the station and collected his coaches. Subsequently, the incident made him a laughing stock among the other engines. Thomas continued to grumble to the other engines, though they took no notice of him. However, Edward felt sorry for him and allowed him to take his goods train to Wellsworth while he handled his shunting duties in the yard. Although Edward warned him to be careful around the trucks, Thomas took no notice and bumped the trucks as he started. When they reached Gordon's Hill, the trucks pushed him down the line, causing him to lose control. Thomas raced through Maron station and came to a stop, where he was confronted by the Fat Controller. Sometime after this, Thomas was relocated to Wellsworth to learn more about handling trucks. Thomas was present in the yard when James ran out of control with his trucks and derailed in a field outside the station. Thomas fetched the Breakdown Train and rushed to James' aid and he helped to clean up the broken trucks and bring James back to the shed when he was re-railed. As a reward for his actions, Thomas was given two new coaches, Annie and Clarabel and was given the responsibility of running the Ffarquhar Branch Line, much to his delight.RWS #2 "Thomas the Tank Engine" Thomas loved his branch line dearly and had many adventures during his first days on the line. He once left his guard behind by accident and on another occasion he accidentally swallowed a fish in his tank when he took on water from the lake, causing him tremendous pain. During the autumn series, Thomas met Terence and teased him for his caterpillar tracks, though he later came to regret this after he became stuck in the snow and had to be pulled out by him. Thomas later met Bertie and was challenged to a race to Ffarquhar. Although he was behind for most of the race, Thomas managed to overtake Bertie and won.RWS #4 "Tank Engine Thomas Again" After a compliment by his driver went to his smokebox, Thomas became conceited, believing that he no longer needed his driver to control him. The next morning, Thomas found himself moving on his own after a careless cleaner had meddled with his controls, but he was unable to stop and crashed into the Ffarquhar stationmaster's house. Thomas was sent to the Works to be mended and received some changes to his design, including a new footplate that was now level from smokebox to bunker. When Thomas returned to the branch line, he began looking after the passenger trains with Daisy.RWS #16 "Branch Line Engines" In 1990, Thomas was invited by the National Railway Museum to represent the North Western Railway in the Great Railway Show, an event showcasing many famous engines across the UK. Thomas was excited, but the journey to York was shaky; he damaged his front bufferbeam when he hit a crossing gate and the lorry he was traveling on was booked for parking illegally. Thomas was repaired when he arrived at the Museum and befriended Green Arrow while he was being mended, though he continued to have bad luck when he ran into a bag thrown onto the line and frightened a small child. Fortunately, Thomas managed to make up for his bad luck when, as he was double-heading a railtour with Green Arrow, he noticed the line up ahead was damaged and stopped the train. As a reward for his actions, Thomas was made an honorary member of the National Railway Museum and received a commemorative plaque.RWS #35 "Thomas and the Great Railway Show" Afterwards, Thomas left York and returned to Sodor.RWS #36 "Thomas Comes Home" In 1995, during the Golden Jubilee of the Railway Series, Thomas derailed on his branchline after rabbits had been undermining the track. He was resuced and managned to attend the Jubilee at Tidmouth, or be it after being delayed at Knapford Junction after a points and signal failure. In 2007, during which Toby was having to handle the overflow of quarry workers, Thomas discovered an old carriage named Victoria, who he asked to be restored and help Toby. He brought her up from the Junction to Ffarquhar to meet Toby, after having to bypass Terence's toppled cart that had nearly blocked the line. In 2011, Thomas had been crossing the river bridge near Elsbridge, when he was forced to stop due to an injured swan laying on the rails. He escorted it to Ffarquhar where it was taken to a vet, and after recovery Thomas brought it back to Elsbridge where the swan was freed. Later, he attened the Thin Clergyman's centenary. ''Thomas & Friends'' Before coming to Sodor, Thomas lived at Brighton, where he worked alongside several other engines. He was brought to the North Western Railway when the Fat Controller was in need of a new tank engine to shunt trains at Knapford and was originally painted teal-green before receiving his blue livery. Thomas was cheeky at first and enjoyed teasing Gordon by waking him up while he was resting at Knapford. Gordon managed to get back at Thomas by leaving the station too quickly before he could be uncoupled and though Thomas learned his lesson about teasing Gordon, he wanted to see more of the world and go beyond the yard at Knapford station. He was given the chance to pull his first passenger train when Henry became ill but left the station too early when he mistook the guard's whistle for Edward's train for his own, leaving behind his coaches and passengers. Thomas was stopped by a signalman and he went back to the station to fetch his train. Thomas was teased relentlessly about this mistake by Gordon and James, though Edward felt sorry for him and offered to let Thomas take his goods train while he took care of his shunting duties in the yard. Thomas could hardly contain his excitement and was too excited to listen to Edward's warning about the trucks, believing that he could handle them easily. However, as he reached the top of Gordon's Hill, the trucks began pushing Thomas down the line, causing him to run out of control and nearly crashed until he stopped in a siding. Upon noticing that Henry had not come out of the sheds to pull his train during a rainy day, Thomas raced back to Tidmouth Sheds and managed to convince a paranoid Henry that the rain would not hurt him, finally helping him get over his fear of the rain. Thomas continued to work in the yard and over time, he became more skilled at shunting. While taking a break in the yard one day, Thomas saw James being pushed by his trucks unable to stop due to his burning brake blocks. Thomas bravely chased after James abandoning his Punishment and tried to stop him, but unfortunately, James derailed and landed in a field. Thomas rushed back to Knapford and retrieved Judy and Jerome, who helped him, re-rail James. As a reward for his heroic actions, Thomas was rewarded with his own branch line and two coaches of his own, Annie and Clarabel. From that point on, Thomas began proudly working on his branch line.T&F "The Adventure Begins" However, he was key to several major events on Sodor, eventually becoming the first tank engine to explore the world. He now visits and works on foreign railways on occasion. Personality Thomas is described as being a cheeky, fussy engine. He often gets into scrapes, usually by being over-eager to do things best left to bigger and more sensible engines. But clouds never last long in Thomas' life and he is soon bustling about again, playing his part in the yard and on his very own branch line, of which he is extremely proud. He loves teasing the others, especially the bigger engines, such as Gordon and on occasion brags about his superiority, but is always brought down to earth in due course by anyone willing to correct him, especially the Fat Controller and his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel. If Thomas has one major character flaw, it is that he is forgetful and rather impatient. However, he is also optimistic, idealistic and altruistic with a heart of gold. Despite all this, he does have his pride, and will sometimes take wrong advice at the wrong time - such as from Sailor John or Ace, as well as refusing help even when he needs it. He also has a cheeky sense of enginuity, as when he was supposed to take some fish trucks to Vicarstown, which would make him late for work on his branchline, he coupled the trucks to Gordon's express so Gordon would do it instead. While Gordon was furious upon finding out, Annie and Clarabel were amused about Thomas' attempt at making Gordon "extra useful." While he might drive others away, Thomas is very good at luring back friends should the situation demand it. Technical Details Basis Thomas is based on the LB&SCR Class E2 0-6-0T, particularly the second batch of locomotives built with extended side-tanks. These engines were built by Brighton Works between 1913-1916 to replace the aging Stroudley E1 class and were primarily used for heavy shunting and short-distance goods trains in the London area and on the south coast. During their final working years, the E2 class worked as shunting engines at Southampton Docks alongside the USATC S100 Tank Engines (Rosie's basis), until they were replaced by the BR Class 07 diesel shunters (Salty's basis). All of the E2s were scrapped, with none surviving into preservation. In 2016, word has been going around about a new one being built, with a blue livery and wheel splashers like Thomas himself, though this is debatable. Thomas has several major differences from the original E2 class. He is much shorter in length than his original basis, he has two extra windows on the sides of his cab and he has wheel splashers, something the original E2 class lacked. In early volumes of The Railway Series and the television series, Thomas' footplate is dipped at the front, but oddly enough is not dipped at the back. In Branch Line Engines, his footplate was leveled out from smokebox to bunker. File:Thomas'prototype.png|Thomas' Basis Livery Thomas is painted in NWR sky blue with red lining. His number is painted on the sides of his tanks in yellow with red lining and the lining around his cab windows is yellow. In The Adventure Begins, Thomas was originally painted teal-green with white lining. He had the initials "LBSC" and the number 70 painted on the sides of his tanks and cab respectively in yellow with red lining and his wheel rims were painted white. In the first three series of the television series, Thomas had the red lining on the back of his coal bunker, but during the production of the third series episode, All at Sea, the lining was removed. The lining was reapplied in The Adventure Begins. File:MainThomasCGI1.png|Original Livery File:TheAdventureBegins215.png|Thomas painted Pink (temporary) Appearances Railway Series= , Tenders and Turntables, Trouble in the Shed and Percy Runs Away * 'Henry the Green Engine' - Coal * 'Toby the Tram Engine' - Thomas in Trouble and Mrs. Kyndley's Christmas * 'Gordon the Big Engine' - Down the Mine and Paint Pots and Queens * 'Edward the Blue Engine' - Bertie's Chase and Old Iron * 'Percy the Small Engine' - Percy and the Signal , Duck Takes Charge and Percy's Promise * 'The Eight Famous Engines' - Percy Takes the Plunge and The Fat Controller's Engines * 'Duck and the Diesel Engine' - A Close Shave * 'The Twin Engines' - The Missing Coach * 'Branch Line Engines' - Thomas Comes to Breakfast, Daisy and Percy's Predicament * 'Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine' - Stepney's Special and Train Stops Play * 'Main Line Engines' - Wrong Road * 'Tramway Engines' - Ghost Train and Woolly Bear * 'Really Useful Engines' - Stop Thief!, Fish and Triple-Header * 'More About Thomas the Tank Engine' - Thomas, Percy and the Coal, The Runaway, Better Late That Never and Drip Tank * 'Toby, Trucks and Trouble' - Mavis and the Lorry * 'Thomas and the Twins' - Scrambled Eggs, What a Picture!, Trevor Helps Out and Down the Drain * 'Thomas and the Great Railway Show' - Museum-Piece, Not the Ticket, Trouble on the Line and Thomas and the Railtour * 'Thomas Comes Home' - Snow Problem , Washout! , Toby's Megatrain and Thomas Comes Home * 'Wilbert the Forest Engine' - Percy's Porridge , Cab Over Wheels, Foaming at the Funnel and Wired-Up * 'Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines' - Birdstrike, Rabbits and Golden Jubbilee * 'Thomas and Victoria' - Overloaded, Eels On Wheels and Toby's Vintage Train * 'Thomas and his Friends' - Thomas and the Swan and Centenary Companion volumes * '''1972' - The Railway Series: Surprise Packet * 1976 - Famous Engines and Railway Map of the Island of Sodor * 1984 - Thomas's Christmas Party * 1986 - Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree * 1987 - The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways and Thomas and the Evil Diesel * 1992 - Thomas and the Hurricane * 1996 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection * 2005 - Sodor: Reading Between the Lines * 2007 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The New Collection }} |-| Television Series= , The Sad Story of Henry , Thomas' Train, Thomas and the Trucks, Thomas and the Breakdown Train, James and the Coaches, Troublesome Trucks, James and the Express , Thomas and the Guard, Thomas Goes Fishing, Thomas, Terence and the Snow, Thomas and Bertie, Tenders and Turntables, Trouble in the Shed, Percy Runs Away , Coal, Whistles and Sneezes , Thomas in Trouble, Down the Mine and Thomas' Christmas Party * 'Series 2' - Thomas, Percy and the Coal, Cows , Bertie's Chase, Saved from Scrap, Old Iron, Thomas and Trevor, Percy and the Signal , Duck Takes Charge , Percy and Harold, The Runaway, Percy Takes the Plunge, A Close Shave , Better Late Than Never, The Missing Coach , Break Van , Thomas Comes to Breakfast, Daisy , Percy's Predicament , Wrong Road , Ghost Train, Woolly Bear and Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree * 'Series 3' - A Scarf for Percy, Percy's Promise, Time for Trouble , Gordon and the Famous Visitor, Donald's Duck , Thomas Gets Bumped, Thomas, Percy and the Dragon, Diesel Does it Again , Henry's Forest, The Trouble with Mud, No Joke for James, Thomas, Percy and the Post Train, Trust Thomas, Buzz, Buzz , All at Sea , One Good Turn , Tender Engines , Escape , Oliver Owns Up, Bulgy , Percy, James and the Fruitful Day and Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * 'Series 4' - Granpuff, Sleeping Beauty, Bulldog, You Can't Win , Four Little Engines , A Bad Day for Sir Handel , Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady , Trucks , Home at Last , Rock 'n' Roll , Steam Roller , Passengers and Polish , Gallant Old Engine , Rusty to the Rescue, Thomas and Stepney, Train Stops Play , Bowled Out, Henry and the Elephant, Toad Stands By, Thomas and the Special Letter, Paint Pots and Queens, Fish and Mind that Bike * 'Series 5' - Cranky Bugs, Horrid Lorry, A Better View for Gordon , Lady Hatt's Birthday Party, James and the Trouble with Trees, Gordon and the Gremlin, Bye George!, Baa!, Put Upon Percy, Haunted Henry , Double Teething Troubles, Toby's Discovery, Something in the Air, Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach, Thomas and the Rumours, Happy Ever After, Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday, Make Someone Happy, Busy Going Backwards , Rusty and the Boulder and Snow * 'Series 6' - Salty's Secret , Harvey to the Rescue, No Sleep for Cranky, A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter , Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry, The Fogman, Jack Jumps In, A Friend in Need, It's Only Snow, Twin Trouble, The World's Strongest Engine, Scaredy Engines, Percy and the Haunted Mine , Middle Engine , James and the Red Balloon, Jack Frost, Gordon Takes a Tumble, Percy's Chocolate Crunch, Thomas, Percy and the Squeak, Thomas the Jet Engine and Edward the Very Useful Engine * 'Series 7' - Emily's New Coaches, Percy Gets it Right, Bill, Ben and Fergus, Edward's Brass Band, What's the Matter with Henry?, James and the Queen of Sodor, The Spotless Record, Toby's Windmill , Salty's Stormy Tale, Something Fishy, Peace and Quiet, Fergus Breaks the Rules, Bulgy Rides Again, Harold and the Flying Horse, The Grand Opening Best Dressed Engine, Gordon and Spencer, Not So Hasty Puddings and Three Cheers for Thomas * 'Jack and the Sodor Construction Company' - A Visit from Thomas , Jack Owns Up, On Site with Thomas, Percy's Scary Tale, Kelly's Windy Day, A Tale for Thomas, Thomas and the Moles, Percy Helps Out, The Tortoise and the Hare, Thomas' Trusty Friends, Alfie Has Kittens and Mud Glorious Mud * 'Series 8' - Thomas and the Tuba, Percy's New Whistle, Thomas to the Rescue, Henry and the Wishing Tree, James Gets a New Coat, Thomas Saves the Day, Percy's Big Mistake, Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough, Don't Tell Thomas, Emily's New Route, Thomas and the Firework Display, Gordon Takes Charge , Spic and Span, Edward the Great, Squeak, Rattle and Roll , Thomas and the Circus, Thomas Gets it Right, As Good as Gordon, Fish, Emily's Adventure, Halloween, You Can Do it, Toby!, James Goes Too Far, Chickens to School, Too Hot for Thomas and Percy and the Magic Carpet * 'Series 9' - Percy and the Oil Painting, Thomas and the Rainbow, Thomas' Milkshake Muddle, Mighty Mac, Molly's Special Special, Respect for Gordon, Thomas and the Birthday Picnic, Tuneful Toots, Thomas and the Toy Shop, Rheneas and the Dinosaur , Thomas and the New Engine, Toby Feels Left Out, Thomas Tries His Best, The Magic Lamp , Thomas and the Statue, Henry and the Flagpole, Emily Knows Best , Thomas' Day Off, Thomas' New Trucks, Duncan and the Old Mine, Bold and Brave, Skarloey the Brave , Saving Edward, Thomas and the Golden Eagle, Keeping Up with James and Flour Power * 'Series 10' - Follow that Flour, A Smooth Ride, Thomas and the Jet Plane, Percy and the Funfair , The Green Controller, Thomas' Tricky Tree, Toby's Afternoon Off, It's Good to be Gordon, Seeing the Sights, Fearless Freddie, Toby's New Shed, Edward Strikes Out, Topped Off Thomas, Which Way Now?, Thomas and the Shooting Star, Big Strong Henry, Sticky Toffee Thomas, Wharf and Peace, Thomas' Frosty Friend, Emily and the Special Coaches, Thomas and the Colours, Thomas and the Birthday Mail, Duncan's Bluff , Missing Trucks, Thomas and the Treasure, James the Second Best and Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out * 'Series 11' - Thomas and the Storyteller, Emily's Rubbish, Dream On, Dirty Work, Hector the Horrid!, Gordon and the Engineer, Thomas and the Spaceship, Henry's Lucky Day, Thomas and the Lighthouse, Thomas and the Big Bang, Smoke and Mirrors, Thomas Sets Sail, Don't be Silly, Billy, Edward and the Mail, Hide and Peep, Toby's Triumph, Thomas and the Runaway Car, Thomas in Trouble, Thomas and the Stinky Cheese, Percy and the Left Luggage , Duncan Does it All, Sir Handel in Charge, Cool Truckings and Ding-a-Ling * 'Series 12' - Thomas and the Billboard, Steady Eddie, Mountain Marvel , Henry Gets it Wrong , Heave Ho Thomas!, Toby's Special Surprise, Excellent Emily, The Party Surprise , Saved You!, Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon, James Works it Out, Tram Trouble, Don't Go Back, The Man in the Hills, Thomas Puts the Breaks On, Percy and the Bandstand, Push Me, Pull You and Best Friends * 'Series 13' - Creaky Cranky, The Lion of Sodor, Tickled Pink, Double Trouble, Slippy Sodor, The Early Bird, Play Time, Thomas and the Pigs, Time For a Story, Percy's Parcel, Toby's New Whistle, A Blooming Mess, Thomas and the Runaway Kite, Steamy Sodor, Splish Splash Splosh, The Biggest Present of All, Snow Tracks, Henry's Good Deeds, Buzzy Bees and Hiro Helps Out * 'Series 14' - Thomas' Tall Friend, James in the Dark, Pingy Pongy Pick Up, Charlie and Eddie, Toby and the Whistling Woods, Henry's Health and Safety, Diesel's Special Delivery, Pop Goes Thomas, Victor Says Yes, Thomas in Charge, Merry Winter Wish, Being Percy, Henry's Magic Box, Thomas and the Snowman Party, Thomas' Crazy Day, Jumping Jobi Wood!, Thomas and Scruff, O the Indignity, Jitters and Japes and Merry Misty Island * 'Series 15' - Gordon and Ferdinand, Toby and Bash, Emily and Dash, Percy's New Friends, Edward the Hero, James to the Rescue, Happy Hiro, Up, Up and Away!, Henry's Happy Coal, Let it Snow, Surprise, Surprise, Spencer the Grand, Stop That Bus!, Stuck on You, Big Belle, Kevin the Steamie, Wonky Whistle, Percy the Snowman, Tree Trouble and Fiery Flynn * 'Series 16' - Race to the Rescue, Ol' Wheezy Wobbles, Express Coming Through, Percy and the Monster of Brendam , Ho Ho Snowman, Flash Bang Wallop!, Thomas and the Rubbish Train, Thomas Toots the Crows, Bust My Buffers!, Percy and the Calliope , Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor, Salty's Surprise, Sodor Surprise Day, Emily's Winter Party Special, Muddy Matters, Whiff's Wish , Welcome Stafford, Don't Bother Victor!, Happy Birthday Sir! and The Christmas Tree Express * 'Series 17' - Kevin's Cranky Friend, Scruff's Makeover, Wayward Winston, Gordon Runs Dry, Calm Down Caitlin, Steamie Stafford, Henry's Hero, Not Now, Charlie!, The Lost Puff, The Thomas Way, The Phantom Express, Percy's Lucky Day, Bill or Ben?, Too Many Fire Engines, No Snow for Thomas, Santa's Little Engine, The Missing Christmas Decorations, The Frozen Turntable, Away From the Sea, Gone Fishing, The Afternoon Tea Express , The Smelly Kipper, No More Mr. Nice Engine and Thomas' Shortcut * 'Series 18' - Old Reliable Edward, Not So Slow Coaches, Flatbeds of Fear, Disappearing Diesels, Signals Crossed, Toad's Adventure, Duck and the Slip Coaches, Thomas the Quarry Engine, Thomas and the Emergency Cable, Marion and the Pipe, Missing Gator, Spencer's VIP, Toad's Bright Idea , Long Lost Friend, Last Train for Christmas, Duncan the Humbug, The Perfect Gift, Emily Saves the World, Timothy and the Rainbow Truck, Marion and the Dinosaurs, Samson at Your Service and Millie and the Volcano * 'Series 19' - Who's Geoffrey?, The Truth About Toby, Lost Property, Henry Spots Trouble, A Cranky Christmas, Snow Place Like Home, The Beast of Sodor, Toad and the Whale, Very Important Sheep, Salty All at Sea, Den and Dart, Helping Hiro, Slow Stephen, Two Wheels Good, Reds vs. Blues, Best Engine Ever, The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead, Philip to the Rescue, Diesel's Ghostly Christmas, Rocky Rescue, Thomas the Babysitter, The Other Side of the Mountain, No Help at All, Wild Water Rescue and Goodbye Fat Controller * 'Series 20' - Sidney Sings, Toby's New Friend, Henry Gets the Express, Diesel and the Ducklings, Bradford the Brake Van, Saving Time, Ryan and Daisy , Pouty James, Blown Away , The Way She Does it, Letters to Santa, Love Me Tender, The Railcar and the Coaches, Mucking About, Cautious Connor, All in Vain, Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Trucks, Tit for Tat, Mike's Whistle, Useful Railway, Henry in the Dark, Three Steam Engines Gruff, Engine of the Future, Hugo and the Airship, The Missing Breakdown Train, Skiff and the Mermaid , The Christmas Coffeepot and Over the Hill * 'Series 21' - Springtime for Diesel, A Most Singular Engine, Dowager Hatt's Busy Day, Stuck in Gear, P.A. Problems, Hasty Hannah, Cranky at the End of the Line, New Crane on the Dock, Unscheduled Stops, Philip's Number, The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor, A Shed for Edward, The Big Freeze, Emily in the Middle, Terence Breaks the Ice, Daisy's Perfect Christmas and Confused Coaches * 'Series 22' - Number One Engine, Forever and Ever, Confusion Without Delay, Trusty Trunky, What Rebecca Does, Thomas Goes to Bollywood, Thomas in the Wild, Thomas and the Monkey Palace, An Engine of Many Colours, Outback Thomas, School of Duck, Tiger Trouble, Seeing is Believing, Apology Impossible, The Water Wheel, Samson and the Fireworks, Runaway Truck, Thomas' Animal Ark, Cyclone Thomas, Kangaroo Christmas, Thomas and the Dragon, Rosie is Red, The Case of the Puzzling Parts, Banjo and the Bushfire, Counting on Nia and Hunt the Truck * 'Series 23' - Free the Roads, Heart of Gold , Chucklesome Trucks, The Other Big Engine, Grudge Match, Crowning Around, Thomas Masks a Mistake, Batucada, Gordon Gets the Giggles, Laid Back Shane, Wish You Were Here, Diesel Glows Away , Panicky Percy, Diesel Do Right, Untitled Brazilian Episode, All Tracks Lead to Rome, Mines of Mystery Out of Site and First Day on Sodor! * 'Series 24' - Shankar's Makeover * '''Other' - Thomas & Friends in 4-D: Bubbling Boilers Specials * 1992 - Thomas and the U.K. Trip * 2000 - Thomas and the Magic Railroad * 2005 - Calling All Engines! * 2008 - The Great Discovery * 2009 - Hero of the Rails * 2010 - Misty Island Rescue * 2011 - Day of the Diesels * 2012 - Blue Mountain Mystery * 2013 - King of the Railway * 2014 - Tale of the Brave * 2015 - The Adventure Begins and Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * 2016 - The Great Race * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! * 2019 - Digs and Discoveries Thomas was also going to be appearing in the film titled The Adventures of Thomas. Music Videos * Series 3 - Thomas' Anthem and I'm Thomas the Tank Engine * Series 4 - Thomas' Anthem Grand Finale, Let's Have a Race, Gone Fishing, Toby, Don't Judge a Book By its Cover, The Island Song, Really Useful Engine and Thomas' Christmas Song * Series 5 - Night Train, Accidents Will Happen, Every Cloud has a Silver Lining, It's Great to be an Engine, The Snow Song, Donald's Duck, Sir Topham Hatt, Come for the Ride, Harold the Helicopter and Percy's Seaside Trip * Thomas and the Magic Railroad - Really Useful Engine * Series 6 - Little Engines, Down by the Docks, Winter Wonderland, Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo and Never, Never, Never Give Up * Jack and the Sodor Construction Company - The Work Song and One Friendly Family * Series 7 - Five New Engines in the Shed, The Red Balloon, There Once Was an Engine Who Ran Away, Troublesome Trucks, Salty and The Whistle Song * Series 8 - Sounds, Emily, Surprises, A World Around You, Determination, Patience, Ode to Gordon and Engine Roll Call * Calling All Engines! - Busy, Trying, Together, New Engine Roll Call and The Dream Song * Series 9 - Buffer Up and Share, Brave, Day and Night, Party Time, Pride, Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor and Togetherness * Series 10 - Doing it Right, Favourite Place, H is for Harold, Navigation, There's Always Something New, Responsibility, Strength, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, Jingle Bells and Engine Roll Call * Series 11 - The Narrow Gauge Engines and Engine Roll Call * The Great Discovery - Thomas and James are Racing, There's a Job for Everyone, Where, oh Where is Thomas?, Engine Roll Call and Thomas, You're the Leader * Series 12 - Engine Roll Call * Hero of the Rails - Go, Go Thomas * Series 13 - Roll Along, Thomas, You're the Leader, Sounds, Determination and Engine Roll Call * Misty Island Rescue - Misty Island Rescue * Series 14 - All You Need, Sir Topham Hatt and Engine Roll Call * Day of the Diesels - Day of the Diesels * Series 15 - Hear the Engines Coming * Blue Mountain Mystery - Working Together and Blue Mountain Mystery * Series 16 - Thomas and Percy and Go, Go Thomas * King of the Railway - Working Together Again, Searching Everywhere and It's Gonna be a Great Day * Series 17 - Hey, Hey Thomas! and On a Journey Today * Tale of the Brave - Monsters Everywhere, Tale of the Brave and Let's Be Brave * Series 18 - It's Christmas Time and The Best Friends Express * Thomas' YouTube World Tour - A World Around You, Down by the Docks, Navigation, Never, Never, Never Give Up, It's Great to be an Engine, Thomas' Anthem, The Island Song, The Whistle Song, Night Train, Ode to Gordon, Rules and Regulations and That's What Friends Are For * The Adventure Begins - Really Useful Engine and Troublesome Trucks * Series 19 - There's Snow Place Like Home, Let's Go!, Race with You, Spring is Here! and Engine Roll Call * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure - Never Overlook a Little Engine and We Make a Team Together * Series 20 - Glynn's Christmas Wish, It's Halloween, James the Really Splendid Engine and Accidents Will Happen * The Great Race - Will You Won't You, Streamlining, You Can Only Be You, The Shooting Star is Coming Through and Be Who You Are, and Go Far * Journey Beyond Sodor - Somebody Has to Be the Favourite, Who's Thomas?, The Hottest Place in Town, I Want To Go Home, We Can't Do Anything and The Most Important Thing is Being Friends * Series 21 - Set Friendship in Motion, Doing it Right, Trying and Little Engines * Big World! Big Adventures! - Where in the World is Thomas?, Wake Up, Enda Ulale , We're Friends, Free and Easy and Sometimes You Make a Friend * Series 22 - Set Friendship in Motion, Engine Roll Call, The Journey Never Ends, All the Girls Around the World, The Steam Team and Let's Dream * Series 23 - TBA Learning Segments * Series 8 - Sounds , Steamies and Diesels Sounds, Being Blue, How Does Emily Get to the Station , Being on Time, Truck Trouble, Sharing, The Children Wait for Gordon, What Thomas Needs to do in the Winter, Helping One Another, How Does Thomas Get to the Timber Yards?, Which Whistle Suits Thomas?, Guess the Engine - Henry, Toby and Thomas, Surprise Destination, Thomas Trundles Out of the Station, Thomas and the Mast, Thomas and Percy Play Hide and Seek, Which Way Should Thomas and Emily Go?, Sharing Trucks and Getting There * Calling All Engines! - Banana Tricks, Which Way Should Thomas Go?, Thomas Looks for Mavis, Diesel Engines and Steam Engines are Different, Which Engine for Which Job? and Which Diesel Engine with Which Steam Engine? * Series 9 - Same Colour, Which Route Should Thomas Take?, Changing Sounds, Getting to Bluff's Cove , Which Load for Which Route?, What Makes Thomas Happy?, Knowing What to do?, Cool Down Delivery, What Goes Where?, Who's Under The Coal Dust? - James, Thomas and the Shape Bridge, Which Load for Which Party?, Which Load to Which Station?, What's New at the Station?, Seeing in the Dark, What is Thoams Thinking Of?, Dot to Dot - Thomas, Fixing the Engines and What Can Cool Thomas Down? * Series 10 - Where is Henry's Coal?, Who Can Take Them?, Help From Your Friends, Which Outfit for Which Occasion?, Percy's Story , Old Route New Route, Diesels and Steamers, Where Is Salty's Favourite Place to Work? , How Does Thomas Feel?, How are Thomas and Percy Different?, Who's Under The Coal Dust? - Emily andWhich Friends is in Which Shed? * The Great Discovery - The Great Discovery - Spot the Difference, Tough Trucks and Thomas Puzzle Parts Thomas also appears in the learning segments, Being Repainted and Who's Going Where? Videos * 2014 - Welcome to the Island of Sodor Logan! * 2015 - Welcome to the Island of Sodor Sam! , A New Friend on Sodor and A Friendly Farewell * 2016 - Thomas of Sodor and Thomas & Friends in 4-D: Bubbling Boilers * 2017 - Shark Escape, Space Mission, Sea Monster, Thomas Visits Shane in Melbourne, Thomas Dreams of Playing Australian Football, Thomas Coaches His First Game of Footy, Thomas Goes to the AFL Grand Final and Steam, Rattle & Roll Thomas * 2018 - Meet Ace of Australia!, Meet Nia of Kenya!, Meet Beau of America!, Meet Hong-Mei of China!, Meet Yong-Bao of China!, Meet Noor Jehan of India!, Meet Rajiv of India!, Meet Shane of Australia!, Meet the New Steam Team, Meet Rebecca of England!, Meet Shankar of India!, Still the Best of Friends, Animals Around the World, Different Ways to See the World, Meet Tamika of Australia!, What Did Thomas Learn In India?, What Did Thomas Learn In China?, Meet Isla of Australia!, What Did Thomas Learn In Australia?, Share a selfie for Children In Need! and Meet Ashima of India! * 2019 - Meet Percy, Meet Rebecca, Meet James, Meet Emily, Meet Gordon and Meet Nia }} |-| Other Media= * 2012 - Blue Mountain Mystery, Blue Mountain Mystery: Sticker Activity Book, Blue Mountain Mystery: The Movie Storybook, Hide and Peep Thomas!, Hide-and-Seek Engines, Risky Rails!, Secret of the Green Engine and Thomas' Giant Puzzle Book * 2013 - Keep Looking, Thomas! , King of the Railway, King of the Railway (UK book), Search Sodor!, The Lost Crown of Sodor, The Secret of the Mine, The World of Thomas and Thomas and the Big Storm * 2015 - Five Tank Engine Tales and Thomas Takes a Vacation , Pirate Treasure, Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure: Sticker Activity Book, and Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure: The Movie Storybook * 2016 - 6-Movie Coloring Collection, 6-Movie Coloring Collection , The Great Race , The Great Race: The Movie Storybook and The Great Railway Show * 2017 - Thomas' Color Book and Thomas and the Trains of the World * 2018 - Character Encyclopedia * 2019 - The Steam Team, No.1 Sticker Scenes, Big Sticker Adventures, Engines Around the World and Ten Little Engines Magazine Stories * 1987 - Thomas and Gordon, Thomas' Train, Hello, Thomas!, Thomas and the Trucks, Thomas and the Breakdown Train, Thomas' Christmas Party and Thomas, Terence and the Snow * 1988 - James and the Troublesome Trucks , Thomas and Harold, A Late Start for Thomas, The Golfers, Thomas and the Horse, Tenders and Turntables, Trouble in the Shed, Percy Runs Away , Thomas in Trouble, Old Iron, Thomas and Trevor, Thomas, Percy and the Coal, Percy and Harold, The Runaway , Ghost Train, Woolly Bear, Percy's Night Out, Wrong Road , A Bump on the Line, Thomas' Present, Thomas and Bertie, The Train Spotters, The New Coaches, A Special Christmas Santa, Percy's Predicament , Thomas Spoils the Washing and Thomas Saves the Washing * 1989 - Fire, The Party , Thomas and the Whistle, An Important Visitor, Clearing Up, Clarabel's New Friend , The Missing Holly!, A Surprise for Thomas, Thomas and the Cyclist and A Fishy Smell * 1990 - Thomas and the Umbrella, Thomas For Sale, Timetable Trouble, Daisy and Diesel , The Backlog, Percy and the Dragon, Too Hot , Emergency! and Go Easy * 1991 - Duck's Service, Thomas and the Blue Wheel, Gordon Forgets , BoCo and the Trucks and Daisy in Distress * 1992 - All Aboard! , A Lost Load!, James's Task , Diesel Pulls Hard and Lost and Found! * 1993 - Trevor to the Rescue!, All Steamed Up!, Keeping Cool!, The Carriage Café, The Wedding Engine!, The Special Stationmaster! , Thomas and the Toboggan!, Thomas and the New Clock!, Food for Thomas, Thomas and the Lamps, Fetching Freight, Snow on the Line and Thomas' Twelve Days of Christmas * 1994 - Keeping Time, A Special Treat for Thomas, A Special Treat!, The New Station, Thomas and Trevor, The Hot Soup Special!, Thomas, Daisy and the Watermill, The Nature Bus!, Well Caught!, Thomas Keeps a Secret!, Puffing Pots! and Lucky Landing! * 1995 - Keeping Clean!, Thomas and the Play!, Special Signal!, Night Lights , Gordon Gets Going!, The Engine Parade!, Thomas's Bell!, A Desk for Daisy!, All About Signals, Thomas and the Missing Whistle, The New Guard , Tricking Trucks!, School-time Thomas! and Keeping Clean! * 1996 - Percy's Squeak!, The Brown Bear, Going Slowly!, The Missing Hens!, The New Track, Important Passengers!, Thomas and the Tunnel!, Thomas Takes a Ride!, Monkey Business!, Sunday Schedule!, The Little Line, The Thomas Kart!, A Day at the Beach! , Truck Trouble!, Play Time!, Flag Waving! Singing in the Rain!, The Hay Engine!, Grumpy George, Night Lights, The Play Train!, The Trouble With Mud!, Really Useful Oliver! and Seeing Signals! * 1997 - Showing Off, The Posh Coaches, Clowning Around!, Diesel Becomes a Coach, Diesel and the Trucks, Thomas' Tree, Percy's Surprise, Danger on the Line, Henry's Busy Day, Annie and Clarabel , Carrying Coal!, 'Smile, Please!' , Keeping Dry, A Grumpy Christmas, Trevor's Christmas Surprise, The Daisy Chain, The Flower Train, Percy's Promise, Star Story!, Red Sky at Night!, Thomas, Percy and the Post Train and Bobbing About! * 1998 - The Beached Whale!, Smokey Joe!, Thomas, Percy and the Dragon!, Potty Parrot!, The Red Squirrel!, The Train Game , Thomas and Bertie!, Copycat!, Runaway Percy!, Thomas' Trick, The Carnival!, The Exhibition!, The Greenhouse Bus!, The Best Bus, Billy's Bones!, James' Hotel!, Thomas and the Trucks!, Christmas Crisis, Thomas, The Easter Cake! and Oliver * 1999 - Brave Thomas * 2000 - The End of the Rainbow! , Mixed Grill, Police Engine, Harold's View, Fetch!, Shivers in the Sheds, Back to Front!, Turntable Bridge!, A Bright Day!, The Milk Train, Night Work, Rude James, A Special Story About the Sodor Mail Van, Henrietta's Holiday , Lucky to be Lost!, The Lost Scarf , Terence and Trevor!, Painting the Shed, Roads and Railways and Rubber Rings * 2001 - Dents All Round!, Diesel Day!, The Eyesight Test, Henry, Thomas Chimes In, A Song for Caroline , Choc-o-BoCo!, Down at the Docks, Mister Mighty!, Rick's Tricks , Duck and Diving , Finest Fireman, Pumpkin Pie!, Carriage Care!, Three Tins of Smoke, A Special Story About BoCo , Thomas Gets Delayed, The Hairy Black Run , Midnight Mavis, The Pop Show , A Burst Balloon! , Dusty Diesel, Snow Fun for Henry, Lorry Trouble, Blowing Hard!, Hill Spill!, On Track!, Bulstrode the Hero, Railway Ride!, Rolling Around!, Eye-in-the-Sky , Skating Show! and Pulling the Post * 2002 - Whistling! , The Winning Shot, Travelling Tables! , Time Trouble!, Dusty Diesel , Tunnel Trap!, The Flower Festival, Ben at the Station , Daisy and the Troublesome Trucks, In the Picture, Sodor Goes Pop!, Time for a Trim, The Fat Controller's Diesels! , The Blue Engine Club, Diesels and Steam Engines, Clean Up Chaos, A Snowy Reception, Road Wreckers, Diesel's Drums and I Used to be Red * 2003 - Playbus, Super Heroes!, Surprise, Surprise!, Harold's Bad Day , The Big Hero , Camel Crossing!, Henry's Dizzy Day , Tricky Trucks!, Seaside Search!, Slip and Grip!, Feeling Fine, Tour of Sodor, Queen of the Road!, Broken Bridges, Jack Helps Out, A Foggy Friend, Crane Crunch! , The Most Beautiful Station , New Year Promise! , Harvey to the Rescue!, Cruise Control!, Really Fast Food!, Trevor and Thomas, Percy's Party! , Animal Antics!, Feeding Time, Where's Wag?, Happy and Sad, Frozen Engine, Cat Got the Cream!, Sandblasted!, Revving Racers, Milk and Motors!, Bertie's Bumpy Ride! , The Cat Controller!, Thomas Goes Squeak! and Animals * 2004 - The Haunted Mine, A Frog in his Throat!, Problem Passenger, On the Fast Track!, Double Trouble!, Colour Quarrel!, A New Home, Thomas Braves the Waves, It's Only Snow!, Girl Power!, Scary Jack Frost, Harold's Bad Day , James and the Red Balloon, The Grand Opening , James' New Coat, The Bun Run!, Fergus' Funnel, More Mischief!, Going for a Swim!, Salty by the Sea, All Puffed Out, Travelling Thomas, Tunnel Trouble, Special Signal, Thank You, Thomas!, Station Soccer, Holiday Train , Holiday Hat , Bulgy's Back!, Percy to the Rescue, Thomas Gets It Right, Sky Shapes, Place to Play, Thomas' New Coaches, Toby's Troubles!, A Fishy Adventure, Bertie and the Race, Dirty Percy! , Engine Trouble, Rocket Power, Rock Shock!, Steam Power, Terence's Little Lamb, A Really Useful Idea, A Nice Quiet Day, Clever Clarabel!, Henry's Forest, The Big Wheel, Fishy Business, The Train Trolley, Edward to the Rescue! , Engine Ball, Spotty Thomas, Thirsty Work, The Engine Clock , Salty's Tales , Fergus Runs Away, Dazzling Diesel!, Off to Market!, Thomas the Tortoise, The Talking Horse and Glider Rider * 2005 - Bus, Stop!, Really Useful Coaches, Super Slider, What's Cooking? , Fresh Fish, Slide and Ride, Magic Mischief, Percy and the Magic Carpet, Eerie Engine, Tidy-Up Time!, Spick and Span, Thomas' Hallowe'en, Pop Goes the Diesel, George's Little Joke, Big Bad Roller, You Can Do it, Toby!, Cheers for Thomas, Suits Me , A Treat for Trying , Chickens to School, Tunnel Trouble, Glider Rider, Thomas Saves the Day, Tunnel Trouble, A Jumbo-Sized Surprise, The Dinosaur, Clowning Around , Relay Rescue, Emily's Adventure, As Good as Gordon , Choc-o-BoCo! and Something Fishy * 2006 - Station Sounds, Percy and the Painting, King Thomas, Monster Mistake, Wait with Freight, Right on Time , Splendid Sight , Thomas, Emily, and the Snowplow, Saving Edward, Thomas Tries His Best, Toby Feels Left Out, Percy's New Whistle, Old and Useful , Thomas and the New Engine, Snow Shapes, Thomas and the Statue, The Snow Controller , Seaside Surprise, Disgusted Diesels and The Lazy Diesel * 2007 - Flour Power, Airship , Yacht Race, Everyone's Friend, Helpful and 'Happy'!, Off to Market!, Surprise Visitor , Wheely Useful , Rocky Ride, Sleepy Sam , Seeing the Sights, Look and Hook, The Santa Engine , Works Outing , Edward Strikes Out , A New Shed for Toby and Thomas' Frosty Friend * 2008 - Flower Engine, Edward's Mail, Snow Trouble! , Track Race, Wonky Whistle!, A Spring Clean!, Mystery Music, Thomas and the Lighthouse!, The Ice Train!, Big is Beautiful, Toby's Triumph , Funny Faces! , Claypit Clowns, Big Day Out, Hide n' Peep!, Perfect Promise, New Year Promise! and Tripped Up! * 2009 - Thomas Saves the Day, Night Light Train, Thomas and the Big Bang, Swing King Cranky and Spring Time Special * 2010 - Ready, Jet Set, Go!, Play Time, Hiro Helps Out , The Best Present of All, Buzzy Bees, Early Bird, Henry Gets It Wrong! , Christmas Dinner Diner, Hooray for Henry!, Steam Roasted, Creaky Cranky, Pulling the Post, Story Train, Misty Island Rescue , Seeing Sheep!, Twin Trees! , Saving Santa!, Thomas Takes Off!, Halloween Hats, Carnival Costume, Snow Tracks, Tripped Up!, The Water Wheel, Proud Puffers , Tiger Thomas, Surprise Visitor , The Birthday Ride, Thomas and the Rainbow!, A Blooming Mess , Disgusted Diesels, Henry's Good Deeds , Emily's Lucky Day and Thomas and the Kites * 2011 - Perfect Plough, Show Time, Terence and Trevor!, Jitters and Japes, Monster Mistake, Time For a Story, Pop Goes Thomas, Misty Island Rescue , Musical Trucks, Special Carriage, Scaredy Cat, Thomas' Crazy Day, The Glow Train, Thomas and Scruff, The Flying Teapot , Pictures in the Sky , Strawberry Special, Jumping Jobi Wood , Flaming Flynn , Gordon and Ferdinand , Rain or Shine, Clowning Around , Hiro Helps Out , The Runaway Kite, Watch the Clock , Snow Play, Caroline's Christmas, Winter Wish, Snow Tracks, A Home for Salty, Pingy Pongy Pick-up , Perfect Panto, A Lion on Sodor, Thomas' Tall Friend, Steamy Sodor, Heave Ho Thomas!, Bird Talk, O, the Indignity! , Diesel's Special Delivery and Creaky Cranky * 2012 - Smiles All Round, Story Time with Thomas, Tender Trouble, Percy's New Friends, Making Hiro Happy, Express Coming Through!, Thomas Toots the Crows, Paint for Percy , Right on Time , Thomas and the Pigs, Double Trouble, Museum Mayhem, Park Life, The Railway Show, Where's That Bus?, Bird Watch , The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 639), Where's That Bus?, Stuck on You, Wonky Whistle , The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 643) , Edward's Big Rescue, Thomas' Tall Friend, Team Spirit Time!, Ol' Wheezy Wobbles, Big Belle , The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 646), Up, Up and Away!, Making Annie Smile, The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 647), The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 649), The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 650), Thomas and the Rubbish Train, Going Rusty, Prize Guys, Carol Concert, City of Truro , Clock Countdown , Emily's Winter Party Special, Thomas and the Sound of Sodor , Percy the Snowman, Rescue Team and Muddy Matters * 2013 - Joe's Glow!, Happy Birthday, Sir!, Don't Bother Victor! , Flash! Crash! Wallop! , Sodor Surprise Day , The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 661), Early Bird!, Being Percy , A Friend in Need, Play Time, The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 665), James and the Giant Animals, Time For a Story, Steamie Stafford, The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 666), The Lost Puff, Thomas the Spotter, Toby to the Rescue , Wayward Winston , Too Many Fire Engines! , Henry's Ghost, Gordon Runs Dry, Special Surprise, Christmas Tree Express , The Snowman's Hat, Thomas and the Bluebird, Boiler Bother, Platform Number 1!, Surprise, Surprise!, New Year Party and Henrietta's Holiday * 2014 - Engine Trouble, Thomas Takes a Shortcut, The Thomas Way, Friendship Fall-out, The Royal Carriage, Happy Birthday, Sir!, Confusion and Delay, Muddy Matters, Wobbly Ol' Wheezy, No More Mr. Nice Engine, Mystery Fog!, The Afternoon Tea Express , Swanky Cranky!, Henry's Hero , The Extra-Special Solo, Leaves on the Line! , Emily Makes a Splash!, Percy's Perfect Gift , Frozen Turntable , Whistle-Stop Tour, Thomas and the Kites, Not Now, Charlie!, Steamy Sodor and Speedy Steamies * 2015 - Old Reliable Edward, Stinky James, Signals Crossed, No 'I' in Team, Emily Saves the World, Easter Egg Express, Toby and Bash , Silent Puffing! , Marion and the Dinosaurs, It's Okay to be Scared, Spencer's Star, Don't Be Late, Percy!, The Perfect Present, Bust My Buffers!, Thomas Saves the Day, Visit to Misty Island, Duncan the Humbug, Henrietta's Holiday, Not Now, Charlie!, Speedy Steamies and Diesel's Drums * 2016 - Who's Geoffrey?, Thomas Toots the Crows, Tickled Pink! , Victor Says Yes, Henry Spots Trouble, Jumping Jobi Wood and Thomas in Charge! * 2017 - Emily Saves the World, Thomas Saves the Day, Thomas and the Kites, Engine Trouble, Not Now, Charlie!, Steamy Sodor, Flash! Crash! Wallop! , Speedy Steamies and Diesel and the Ducklings Thomas also appeared in the magazine stories, A Colourful Christmas, A Good Hiding Place, A Hole in One, A Job for James, A Long Way Up!, A Puzzle for Percy, A Rocket for Thomas, A Special Story about Guards and Porters, A Special Story about Steam, A Strange Squeak, An Old Friend, Animal Antics!, Back-to-Front, Behind Schedule, Bill and BoCo, Bulgy's Dream, Bulstrode the Engine, Catch!, Christmas Puddings, Clean Getaway!, Clever Carriages, Clever Climbers!, Clowning Around, Danger Signs!, Deep Dive, Diesel Causes Delay, Double Attraction, Dressing Up, Engine Plates, Fair Scare!, Fast Food!, Feeding Time, Fish and Chips, Fish and Fog!, Fishy Diesel!, Flag Day, Fun and Games!, Funnels and Tunnels, Gordon the Town Engine, Guard Duty!, Harold and the Broken Tree, Harvest Time, Henry's Soaking!, Henry Goes Round, Holiday Havoc!, I Spy with my Little Eye, In the Bag, Jack Frost, Just Right, Keeping Dry Lazy Wheels, Letting off Steam!, Lights On, Looking Splendid, Lost and Found, Misbehaving, Monster Surprise, Parking? No Problem!, Party Time!, Percy's House, Percy's Spooky Tooth, Percy and the Trucks, Picnic Surprise, Picture Posters, Pigeon Passengers!, Pink Cows, Pirate Passengers, Pot Luck!, Proud Percy!, Railway Open Day, Really Important Luggage, Really Useful Edward, Really Useful Rosie, Reindeer Cheer!, Rhyming Engines, Road Train, Road and Rails, Santa Special, Scaredy Puffer!, Seeing Steam, Slick Trick!, Snap Happy, So Much to See, Sodor's Strong Man, Sodor's Strongest Engine, Sodor Goes Pop!, Sodor Rock, Special Bus Service, Special Passengers, Special Places, Special Treats, Spooky Station, Station Mystery, Steaming Along!, Stick with Steam, Stormy Weather, Summer, Sunny Smile, Taking Toby, The Balloon Race, The Best Band, The Best Bridge, The Best Engine, The Big Ship, The Christmas Sacks, The Craft Show!, The Flying Broomstick, The Great Statue Robbery, The Hallowe'en Special, The Huge Horses!, The Lighthouse Light, The Mystery Tour, The Open Top Bus, The Poorly Engine!, The Round-up, The Runaway Percy, The Smugglers, The Strongest, The UFO, There and Back, Think Pink and Thomas and the Baby. Annual Stories * 1985 - Percy to the Rescue, Thomas and the Important Visitor, The Strawberry Special, Bertie Saves the Day and Unhappy Landing * 1986 - Percy and the Christmas Tree , Terence Takes a Bath , Golden Oldies and You Never Know * 1987 - Signal Failure and Lost in the Snow * 1988 - Responsibilities, Thomas and Trevor and Terence Turns Pot Hunter * 1989 - The Trouble with Sheep and Post Early for Christmas * 1990 - Thomas and the Cricketers and Old Square Wheels * 1991 - Thomas and the Sunday School Outing and Rusty Red Scrap Iron * 1992 - Percy and the Vicar's Prizes and Thomas and the Swans * 1993 - Thomas and the Snow Block * 1994 - Thomas and the Tickles, Better Safe than Sorry and Bertie the Snow Bus * 1995 - The Picnic Express, Oliver's Sparkler and Thank You, Thomas and Toby * 1996 - Rings a Bell!, The Wrong Shirt and Pantomime Pranks * 1997 - Ice Magic and Percy in Print * 1998 - Engines to the Rescue, Rescue and The Star of the Show * 1999 - Blooming Railways, Leaves on the Line, Toby Saves the Day and Blowing Bubbles * 2000 - Slow Down, Thomas!, Thomas the Famous Engine, Double Trouble, Buzzing Bees!, The Flood and Star Engines * 2001 - Very Special Engines, Thomas the Famous Engine, The Good Old Days, Edward Saves the Day, Best Friends and Donald and Douglas * 2002 - A Special Day for Thomas, "That's the Way to Do It!", Terence to the Rescue, The Really Useful Traction Engine, Percy's Dream and Harold the Helicopter * 2003 - The Ghost Train, Thomas, Percy and the Post Train, Thomas and the Trucks, The Woolly Bear, Thomas and Trevor, Thomas, Percy and the Coal, Thomas, Percy and the Dragon and Percy's Promise * 2004 - Edward the Very Useful Engine, James and the Red Balloon, No Sleep for Cranky, Percy's Chocolate Crunch and Trouble for Thomas * 2005 - Three Cheers for Thomas, Harold and the Flying Horse, Bulgy Rides Again, What's the Matter with Henry? and The Spotless Record * 2006 - Thomas and the Circus, Don't Tell Thomas, Edward the Great, Emily's New Route, Percy and the Magic Carpet and James Goes Too Far * 2007 - Thomas' New Trucks, Tuneful Toots, Saving Edward, Thomas' Milkshake Muddle, Thomas and the Statue and Keeping Up with James * 2008 - Thomas and the Treasure, Big Strong Henry, Percy and the Funfair, Thomas and the Jet Plane, Wharf and Peace and Thomas' Frosty Friend * 2009 - Ding-a-Ling, Thomas Sets Sail, Thomas and the Runaway Car, Toby's Triumph and Cool Truckings * 2010 - Hide and Peep, Duncan Does it All, Gordon and the Engineer, Edward and the Mail, Thomas in Trouble, Thomas and the Billboard and Henry Gets it Wrong * 2011 - Hiro Helps Out , Creaky Cranky, The Lion of Sodor, Thomas and the Kite, Thomas and the Pigs, Snow Tracks, Percy's Parcel, Toby's New Whistle and A Blooming Mess * 2012 - Early Bird, Double Trouble, Tickled Pink, The Biggest Present and Henry's Good Deeds * 2012 Holiday Annual - Being Percy * 2013 - The Biggest Present of All, Creaky Cranky, Hiro Helps Out , Little Green Engine, Engine Overboard!, Spencer and Stafford and Buzzy Bees * 2014 - Happy Birthday, Sir!, Muddy Matters, King of the Railway and Emily's Winter Party * 2015 - Not Now, Charlie!, Gordon Runs Dry, Henry's Hero and Thomas' Shortcut * 2016 - The Perfect Gift, Thomas and the Emergency Cable, Marion and the Dinosaurs and Emily Saves the World Video Games * 1990 - Thomas the Tank Engine * 1996 - Let's Hang Out! * 1999 - The Great Festival Adventure * 2000 - Trouble on the Tracks, Unten Thomas Deluxe Set and Thomas the Tank Engine (Kids Station game) * 2001 - The Friends of Sodor and Railway Adventures * 2002 - Building the New Line * 2003 - Thomas Saves the Day * 2005 - Engines Working Together * 2006 - Right on Time (video game) and A Day at the Races * 2008 - Begins Educational Learning * 2014 - Go Go Thomas! (video game) * 2015 - Express Delivery * 2016 - Magical Tracks * 2018 - Thomas and Friends: Adventures! Thomas also appeared in the video game, Magical Adventure.}} |-|Thomas Creator Collective= Songs * I Do Like to Be Beside the Seaside * Never Overlook a Little Engine * We Wish You a Merry Christmas * Will You Won't You * Streamlining * You Can Only Be You * Be Who You Are, and Go Far * Who's Thomas? * The Hottest Place in Town * I Want To Go Home * The Most Important Thing is Being Friends * Where in the World is Thomas? * Wake Up * We're Friends * Sometimes You Make a Friend Audio Files Themes Whistles In some episodes of the fourth and fifth series, Thomas is incorrectly portrayed with Edward's whistle. Trivia * Thomas was the first character in the Railway Series to have a number. According to Brian Sibley, Awdry used the number one because it was the easiest to draw. * Thomas was the first character introduced in the television series. * Christopher Awdry lost the original Thomas toy when he was in the United States. However, a replica was made for a 70th-anniversary sizzle reel. The second version of the original toy was made as a "thank you" gift by Michael White. * In the American and Finnish cast, Thomas is the only character voiced by Joseph May and Juha Varis in the series. * Thomas' LBSC number, 70, was actually carried by a real LB&SCR locomotive, an A1 named "Poplar" currently preserved by the Kent & East Sussex Railway. The number also represents the 70th anniversary of the Railway Series. All the actual E2s, however, were only numbered from 100 to 109. * According to Sir Topham Hatt on the 2001 version of the official website, Thomas was given his name by the engine workshop which built him. * Thomas is one of the few characters to have a speaking role in every series and special. * A Wooden Railway toy of Thomas, along with one of Stepney's, appeared in the second series of The Big Bang Theory in an episode called "The Friendship Algorithm." * An ERTL toy of Thomas along with one of James' also appeared in the sixth series of Full House in an episode called "Be True to Your Preschool." * Following Mr. Conductor in Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Thomas became the second character to narrate in first-person. * In Calling All Engines!, Thomas sleep-whistles. This is apparently the steam engine version of snoring, though instead typical snoring sounds, Thomas makes warbling whistles after pausing before the next toot. This was only mentioned in Calling All Engines. * He has the most on-screen nicknames of any character. * He is the first Sudrian engine with a seperate driver in international locations. Quotes }} References }} de:Thomas es:Thomas he:תומס hu:Thomas ja:トーマス pl: Tomek ru:Томас zh:托马斯 Category:0-6-0 Category:Awdry-created characters Category:Male characters Category:North Western Railway Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:Standard gauge Category:National Railway Museum Category:The Main Line